Seven to One
by forgetbeam
Summary: It takes seven days for Naomi to realize her feelings, but it takes one beautiful laugh and a kiss for her to realize that those feelings are returned. Naomi Nakashima/Seiko Shinohara. Fluff.


I feel like I alternate between porn and fluff every time I post a story to be frank.

Tell me: should I make a sequel to this? A scenario where these two actually start dating, perhaps? Let me know. :)

**/ /**

**Day one, Monday.**

She starts the week with her head overwhelmed with impeccably delirious thoughts. One of those thoughts center around the wonderment about how warm her fingers would feel like if they were intertwined within hers. She nervously swallows and gets up, rolling her shoulders and stretching her arms.

On the way to school all she can think about is that perfect smile of hers and the way her canines flash and the hunch of her shoulders she makes whenever she feels mischievous and that little quiet snicker she makes to herself — "Hey, Naomi!" she sits down next to her with a plop, setting down her bag.

Naomi crosses her legs and stares out the window during the ride, removing her bag from the seat and onto the floor.

**Day two, Tuesday.**

In the shower she thinks about how the shape of her lips would feel against her own, tilting their heads while a hand groping a hip as they move closer together, bodies pressing and textbooks carelessly discarded onto the floor. Naomi hears the outline of the other's sigh, leaning into the kiss and grabbing onto her hand with loving care.

As she heads out of the house, she almost slips and crashes down with a deep flush coloring her face and surprised eyes widened.

Seiko's eyes brighten when she sees her, rushing up to say a quick hello while charismatically linking their arms together, dragging her into the school. For once, Naomi doesn't mind being this close.

**Day three, Wednesday.**

_"Hey, Naomi…"_

_"Hm?"_

_"If we end up being old and lonely once we finish high school, wanna go out?"_

_"What s-sort of question is that?"_

_"C'mon, Naomi! Just answer."_

_"S-s-sure…"_

She often thinks of this memory, plays it back every so often. Seiko's toothy, childish fifth grade smile remains stuck inside her mind.

Naomi wonders if Seiko remembers this promise. But of course, people carelessly say and do stupid things that they don't mean from time to time.

**Day four, Thursday.**

Naomi swallows and takes a deep breath as she realizes that she's been wondering about how it would feel like if she buries her head into the crook of Seiko's neck while her palms slide against her curvy hips, roaming her stomach and chest and in one quick and swift motion, undoing her bra. All the while sitting next to the girl with eager, amber eyes.

Tapping away at the keyboard, Seiko rambles on about trivial subjects and such, pausing every so often to hear Naomi's approval. The brunette replies with a started expression and either a nod, a simple 'yeah,' or an affirmative hum.

"Jeez, Naomi… at this point you should've been straightforward with me and said that you were bored, right?"

"Huh?"

"I'm just playing around. Say 'hi' to Mochida for me, will ya?" On an end note, Seiko picks up her bag and as the bell dings, she leaves.

**Day five, Friday.**

In the morning, Naomi prepares her lunch for the day. She chops diligently, eventually cutting into something that does not appear to be carrot. Wincing, she rushes to get a band-aid and medicine.

Seiko grabs Naomi's hand and stares at her index finger, peeling off the band-aid and planting a firm kiss onto the cut. She smoothens out the bandage afterward.

"W-what was that about?" Naomi asks, retreating her arm.

"Nothing. From now on, mama Seiko's tender love and care will always stay with you!"

**Day six, Saturday.**

The morning and afternoon of Saturdays are usually uneventful. Naomi wakes up thinking that she could actually fess up and tell her.

Seiko arrives early to the party with a big grin and nothing in hand. They usually shared clothes whenever she stayed over.

Ayumi and Mayu arrive at the door with their bags slung over their shoulders, innocent smiles delicately placed onto their faces. Seiko enthusiastically punches the air, inviting the two inside Naomi's home.

They watch a horror movie, courtesy to Ayumi. "This seems interesting," Mayu remarks, popping the disc in. Naomi and Seiko watch intently, with their shoulders pressed up against eachother's and eyes staring at the screen in awe.

"_Maaan_, that was terrifying!" Seiko says after the end credits roll, throwing her hands up in the air. Naomi nods, and Mayu giggles. Ayumi rolls her eyes.

"This stuff is old school to me," Ayumi says, crossing her arms. She yawns.

Naomi takes a deep breath, fighting the urge to lean onto Seiko's shoulder. "We should probably go to sleep."

"Yeah."

Naomi makes extra care to not sleep too close to Seiko. She wants to kiss the pout off of her lips as she refuses the offer of sleeping in the same bed as her.

**Day seven, Sunday.**

Limbs entangled within sheets and a shifting weight pressed upon Naomi's chest, she slowly opens her eyes. It's pitch black, but she sees a faint outline of a girl that is all too familiar to her. "S-Seiko?" she croaks, rubbing her eyes. She pokes Seiko's thigh, which is trapping her from moving or wiggling too much. "Seiko," she repeats.

The silhouette over her snickers, face hovering over Naomi's. Her breath is moist against Naomi's face, which causes her to scrunch up her nose. "Seiko," Naomi whispers, grabbing her legs. "Please get off. We're going to wake up the others if you keep this up." Despite the scolding, her face is completely red and the corners of her mouth are twitching ever so slightly.

"Naomi," Seiko groans, flopping over to Naomi's side with a powerful push. The curly haired girl laughs nonetheless. About to hush her, she's interrupted with a kiss. "You should've told me." Seiko murmurs against Naomi's lips, cupping her cheek. "I thought you hated me…"

Fire. Her face is on fire, cheeks burning with embarrassment. She can't say anything about it. All she can do is kiss, let Seiko take charge. She obliges gratefully, slowly moving her tongue and brushing her nose against Naomi's cheek, eyes closed.

They separate, with Naomi's voice still stuck inside her throat and Seiko numbingly happy, a relieved sigh escaping her. "I'm honored…" she murmurs, rolling onto her side. Naomi stares at the ceiling for a brief moment before turning to face Seiko. Smiling, she places a kiss onto her forehead and holds her hand until the crack of dawn.


End file.
